1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device using an earphone jack assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, electronic devices, such as mobile phones, radios, electronic dictionaries usually have an earphone jack assembly. An earphone plug can be inserted into the earphone jack assembly to transfer sound frequency signals to an earphone.
Typically, the earphone jack assembly is secured in an electronic device. When a headset plug of the headphone is inserted into the earphone jack assembly, the headset plug perpendicularly extends from the electronic device. Thus, the headset plug can easily be bent. In addition, the earphone jack assembly is exposed from the electronic device, the dust or water may easily enter the earphone jack assembly, thereby damaging the earphone jack assembly.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.